Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (team)
The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, also known as the Power Rangers are "teenagers with attitude" that Zordon recruited to battle Rita Repulsa using the power that they wield with their Power Morphers and Power Coins. They developed a strong sense of unity, but whenever one had to move on with his or her life, Zordon appointed new ones to take over. Rangers Other Heroes Team History Mighty Morphin Power Rangers When Rita Repulsa and her minions were freed from their imprisonment on the moon, Zordon took action to prevent her from taking over the Earth unchallenged. Instructing Alpha 5 to recruit "five teenagers with attitude," he chose Jason, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, and Zack to receive the five Power Coins in his possession and become Power Rangers. These five rangers thwarted many of Rita's plots, but nearly met defeat when Rita used a sixth Power Coin to transform Tommy into her own evil Green Ranger. Tommy succeeded in cutting off communications with Zordon and trapping the Rangers' Zords before unleashing his own Dragonzord. However, Alpha was able to restore the Command Center's link with Zordon, who helped bring the Zords back, allowing the Rangers to defeat Dragonzord. Once Jason destroyed Tommy's Sword of Darkness, Tommy was freed from Rita's control, and immediately became a new member of the team. Rita soon set out to take revenge on her former minion, using the Green Candle in an attempt to drain away Tommy's powers. The Rangers managed to stop her by having Tommy give his Power Coin to Jason, preventing Rita from draining way his powers. However, Tommy later reassumed the green powers after Rita managed to steal the other five Power Coins. As a result, his powers remained weak for some time, which would make him a target when Lord Zedd usurped control of Rita's forces. Eventually Tommy lost the Green Ranger powers, while the other Rangers upgraded their Dino Zords into the Thunder Zords. The continual threat of Lord Zedd, however, prompted Zordon and Alpha to create a new set of White Ranger powers, which were conferred upon Tommy due to his faithfulness in serving as the Green Ranger. He also became leader of the team, replacing Jason, who along with Zack and Trini later passed their powers on to new Rangers. This process would be accomplished using the Sword of Light, thus conferring Red, Black, and Yellow Ranger powers upon Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, and Aisha Campbell. Eventually, all six Rangers would lose their powers after Rito Revolto arrived and helped Zedd and Rita-the pair having married some time previously-destroy the Thunder Zords. As such, they were forced to seek out Ninjor, the creator of the Power Coins, in the Desert of Despair. Eventually, they convinced Ninjor of their sincerity, and he granted them new Ninja powers to replace their old ones. The Rangers were thus able to continue their battles against Rita and Zedd's forces for some time, even after Rita's father Master Vile arrived to bolster their forces. Another change to the team came when Kimberly gave up her powers to Katherine Hillard, another reformed minion of Rita's. However, as a result of Vile's tampering with time, the Power Coins were destroyed, leaving the Rangers without their Ninja powers. They were thus forced to utilize the Zeo Crystal to obtain new powers, becoming the Zeo Rangers. However, as there were only five pieces of the crystal, only five rangers could be empowered by them. Aisha's place on the team was taken by Tanya Sloan who joins the four remaining rangers, while Billy stepped down to serve in a support role as passes his powers to Tanya. In Space When most of the Zeo Rangers became Turbo Rangers who eventually gave way to the Space Rangers, the few holdouts from the original team ceased to be active Rangers. However, original Red Ranger Jason and Black Ranger Adam would later return utilizing their Power Coins to take on their old personas and help new groups of Rangers. Adam would be first, taking up his damaged Morpher to help Carlos Vallerte-who replaced him as the Green Turbo Ranger-in dealing with emotional issues surrounding his battles with Lizwizard. Adam's actions were dangerous, as using a damaged Morpher with a destroyed Power Coin had the potential to cause him serious harm. However, he made it through with momentary pain, and managed to help Carlos find his self-confidence again. Forever Red Jason later took up his Red Ranger mantle again as part of a team of Veteran Red Rangers formed in "Forever Red." This group consisting of Jason, Tommy, and every Red Ranger up to Cole Evans-minus Rocky, whose Red Ranger powers had been returned to Jason by unknown means-challenged the Machine Empire remnants under General Venjix. The group succeeded in defeating the general's forces, and Cole later destroyed Serpentera after Venjix succeeded in launching it. Legacy of Power The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Once A Ranger Adam would lead a team of Retro Rangers-the other members being Bridge Carson, Xander Bly, Kira Ford, and Tori Hanson-who filled in for the Overdrive Rangers after Thrax, son of Rita and Zedd, sabotaged the Morphing Grid. On this occasion, Adam's powers-as well as those of Kira and Tori-were restored to him temporarily by the Sentinel Knight, who also summoned the five of them to help. Super Megaforce The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Super Ninja Steel In Dimensions in Danger, Tommy returns to his home in Reefside, just as he was ready to take his son to school, Lord Draven shows up and kidnaps him. It turns out to be a plot by the villain to capture Power Rangers from various dimensions in order to create a robot army that he could use to conquer all the dimensions. Tommy manages to free himself and saves Wes, Gemma, Koda, and the Ninja Steel Rangers from a force of Basherbots. The group of Rangers split up and storm D raven's fortress, managing to free the other captured rangers including Rocky and Kat. Tommy enters into a battle with an evil robot clone of himself where he proceeds to use the Master Morpher and morphs into al his previous Ranger powers including the powers of the White Ranger, and Green Ranger to destroy the clone. Once reuniting with the other Rangers, Rocky and Tommy morph into their original Mighty Morphin powers, excluding Kat who instead of morphing into Mighty Morphin Pink, morphs into the Pink Turbo Ranger. Draven manages to fire off the last Mega Arrow to destroy the dimensional barriers when Tommy summons the Falconzord to fly up and catch the arrow, sending it straight back at Draven while the other Rangers fire at him with their weapons. This finally destroys Lord Draven. Tommy, Rocky, Kat and the other veteran Rangers are seen passing the torch to the Ninja Steel Rangers, then returning both Koda and Gemma to their respective dimensions first before returning to the main dimension. While they were returning home, Tommy and Kat were holding hands, hinting that they are still a couple and JJ´s parents. Arsenal Season One Season Two Season Three Zords Members Mighty Morphin= Mmpr-red.png|'Red Ranger' Jason Lee Scott Rocky DeSantos Mmpr-black.png|'Black Ranger' Zack Taylor Adam Park Mmpr-blue.png|'Blue Ranger' Billy Cranston Mmpr-yellow.png|'Yellow Ranger' Trini Kwan Aisha Campbell Mmpr-pink.png|'Pink Ranger' Kimberly Ann Hart Katherine Hillard Mmpr-green.png|'Green Ranger' Tommy Oliver Tom Oliver Mmpr-white.png|'White Ranger' Tommy Oliver |-| Ninja= Mmpr-whiteninja.jpg|'White Ninja Ranger' Tommy Oliver Mmpr-redninja.jpg|'Red Ninja Ranger' Rocky DeSantos Mmpr-blackninja.jpg|''' Black Ninja Ranger''' Adam Park Mmpr-blueninja.jpg|'Blue Ninja Ranger' Billy Cranston Mmpr-yellowninja.jpg|'Yellow Ninja Ranger' Aisha Campbell Mmpr-pinkninja.jpg|'Pink Ninja Ranger' Kimberly Ann Hart Katherine Hillard |-| Other Heroes= Mmpr-ninjor.png|'Ninjor' Legendary Ranger Keys *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' Ranger Keys: These represent the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. **Red Ranger Key **Black Ranger Key **Blue Ranger Key **Yellow Ranger Key **Pink Ranger Key **Green Ranger Key: This key can be used to transform the Q-Rex Drill into the Q-Rex Dinozord. **White Ranger Key **Ninjor Key TyrannoRanger_Ranger_Key.jpg|Red Ranger Key MammothRanger Ranger Key.jpg|Black Ranger Key TriceraRanger Ranger Key.jpg|Blue Ranger Key TigerRanger Ranger Key.jpg|Yellow Ranger Key PteraRanger Ranger Key.jpg|Pink Ranger Key DragonRanger Ranger Key.jpg|Green Ranger Key KibaRanger Ranger Key.jpg|White Ranger Key Ninjor_Ranger_Key.jpg|Ninjor Key Super Megaforce/Mighty Morphin Legendary Ranger Mode |Orion |- | width="20" style="background-color:royalblue" |Ninjor |Miscellaneous |} Dino Chargers As part of SDCC 2015, Bandai released an exclusive Dino Charge Mighty Morphin' Charger set with each Dino Charger depicting four pictures. Each Charger featured the Ranger's Ranger form, the MMPR title, the Ranger's Dinozord, and the Ranger's individual weapon. MMPR Red Charger.jpg|MMPR Red Dino Charger MMPR Black Charger.jpg|MMPR Black Dino Charger MMPR Blue Charger.jpg|MMPR Blue Dino Charger MMPR Yellow Charger.jpg|MMPR Yellow Dino Charger MMPR Pink Charger.jpg|MMPR Pink Dino Charger MMPR Green Charger.jpg|MMPR Green Dino Charger MMPR White Charger.jpg|MMPR White Dino Charger Video Game appearances Power Rangers Dash The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are among all the Ranger teams which appear in the Korean-developed mobile game Power Rangers Dash. Notes *Billy Cranston is the only Ranger to appear on both teams and remain on it until the end of the series, lasting until the beginning of Zeo. *There are a total of seven rangers (by color) with only a maximum of six appearing at one time. However, the 3-parter "Return of the Green Ranger" allows there to be seven ranger colors in one show, although they don't all appear onscreen at the same time. *The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are the first team to be produced by Saban, chronologically though, they are not the very first Rangers ever. The Ancient Samurai Rangers have existed for centuries, and the proto-Ranger Animarian Warriors existed thousands of years before that. Zenowing is the oldest of all Rangers, having acquired his powers millions of years ago. *These were the first named rangers and as such are known typically by their color designation only. The rangers that followed had monikers associated to their team's name or the name of the show. *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers introduces the format of the first five Rangers being Red, Black, Blue, Yellow and Pink. This Format would be used by Space Rangers, Overdrive Rangers, Megaforce Rangers, and Hyper Force Rangers **Out of these, they are the only team whose Sixth Ranger wasn't Silver, with Hyper Force having Time Silver become green. *According to the "Reality Check" PSA of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Amy Jo Johnson, David Yost, and both their respective characters are accomplished martial artists and gymnasts. *Six video games based on this team were produced, one for Sega Genesis, one for Sega CD, one for Sega Game Gear, two for Super Nintendo Entertainment System (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Fighting Edition), and one for Game Boy. *Billy, the original Blue Ranger, has the distinction of being the only Ranger to hold the same position for the longest time (3 years, 1993-1996) without ever switching colors, a record yet to be surpassed (Tommy was on the show for over five years, but he adopted five different powers and four different colours in this time frame). Similarly, he is the only original Power Ranger to appear in every episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and remain there from the start to the end of the MMPR generation. *In the comics, the Ninja forms are considered the base morphed state. *While the Rangers are composed of two females, with the rest being male, the original Japanese show and succeeding iterations saw all seven suits be worn by male characters, as the Yellow Ranger was a male character in the original series and the Pink Ranger's powerset was used by a male character in the meta-series' anniversary. *It is unconfirmed whether Trini Kwan or Aisha Campbell was the Yellow Ranger when the team returned for the Legendary Battle; all other members of this team either only served on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Billy, Kimberly, and Zack) or were members of another team that were present in the battle (Tommy, Rocky, Adam and Kat); Jason was also the Gold Zeo Ranger, but it is likely that Trey of Triforia was the Gold Ranger in this battle. *This is the first season to have an animal motiff, followed by the Lost Galaxy Rangers, the Wild Force Rangers, the Ninja Storm Rangers, the Dino Thunder Rangers, the Jungle Fury Rangers, the Samurai Rangers, the Mega Rangers, the Dino Charge Rangers and the Ninja Steel Rangers. Appearances * Power Rangers Wild Force **Episode 34: Forever Red * Power Rangers Dino Thunder **Episode 4: Legacy of Power **Episode 18: Bully for Ethan **Episode 27: Fighting Spirit * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive **Episode 20: Once A Ranger (1) **Episode 21: Once A Ranger (2) * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel **Episode 10: Dimensions in Danger }} See Also (Ranger suits, Arsenals and Season 1 Megazords) (White Ranger costume and Season 2 Megazords) (Season 3 Megazords) *Goggle V - The original Super Sentai team as well as the first team to have Red, Black, Blue Yellow and Pink *Gorengers - The original Super Sentai team and the first Sentai team to have a Red, Blue, Yellow and Pink Rangers. *Biomen - The first Sentai team to have a female Yellow Ranger and first Sentai team to have two females on the same team. *Battle Fever J - The first Sentai team to have a Black Ranger and the first to have silver mouthpieces and sculpted lips. *J.A.K.Q. - The first Sentai team to have a White Ranger and also the first Sentai team where Red Ranger wasn't a leader of the team. *Maskman - The first Sentai team to have a female Yellow Ranger with the Black Ranger on the same team.